Charmed: Back to the Beginning
by Narek
Summary: A demon is killing off the Charmed Ones former innocents.


Charmed Fanfiction-Back to the Beginning

**Charmed Fanfiction-Back to the Beginning**

The shop was unnaturally busy this time of night, near closing. The rush lasted a longer time than she would have liked. When she finally did get around to closing, it was well after midnight. She had sent the last of her workers home since it was so late and began straightening up before she too would leave. She was almost done when she heard the door open surprisingly.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed," she said before turning around. When she didn't hear a reply she finally turned around. When she did, she saw a tall blond woman standing there and she was a little taken back at how strangely beautiful she looked.

"Oh, hi," she said, "I'm sorry but we're closed, you can come back tomorrow, we're having a sale." Once she said that, the woman just smiled at her.

"Actually, I was looking for you Aviva," she said in a voice that scared her a little.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"Oh I know a lot about you, including your affiliation with a certain trio of ladies; you know them as the Charmed Ones," the woman said and Aviva was taken back. She did know them but she hadn't talked to them in years.

"Who are you?" she asked, defensively and the woman just grinned evilly.

"Don't you bother with that, all you have to worry about is that, I have great plans and you factor into those plans."

"How is that?" she asked.

"You know magick don't you, well, now magick is going to be the last thing you ever see." Once the woman said that, she summoned a fireball and the last thing Aviva saw was that fireball coming straight at her.

Piper Halliwell came down the stairs holding her young son Wyatt in her arms. When she came down, she found her sister, Phoebe, reading the newspaper.

"Hey, how did you sleep?" she asked.

"Oh as good as I could with your darling children keeping me up all night," she said smiling at her.

"Sorry, you know, it's Chris, he's teething, you know," Piper replied.

"Yeah, well, knowing and wanting to know are two very different things," Phoebe said and they both laughed. Phoebe then went back to reading the paper and once she did that, she seemed to read something that didn't agree with her.

"What is it?" Piper asked, sensing that something was up.

"I don't believe this," she said and by the look on Phoebe's face she knew it wasn't good.

"What is it?" Piper asked again.

"Remember Aviva," she said.

"Yeah, wow, that's a name I haven't heard in a long time, what's up with her?" Piper asked. She did remember Aviva from years ago when they dealt with an evil mirror sorceress.

"She's dead," she said and Piper was taken back.

"Really, I can't believe it," Piper replied.

"Yeah," Phoebe said and as she said that, she couldn't help but sense that there was more to this than what she was seeing.

Later, it seemed Phoebe's sense of bad news was right. When next they saw Leo he had the look of bad news on his face. It was a look that Piper, as his wife, quickly caught onto.

"What is it?" she asked, "what's wrong?"

"I've just been to the Elders and they've got word that a lot of strange deaths have caught their attention," he replied.

"There are deaths all the time, why should we be worried about these ones?" Paige asked.

"Well, apparently, these deaths are linked directly to all of you," he said. That was when he went into the information about the deaths. Apparently, someone was killing those who the Halliwell's knew. Aviva, as it was, wasn't the first one they knew that had been killed. The more research they did the more horrible they felt. Later, they looked at the list of all the people who had been killed. The list went like this, Brittany Reynolds who they had saved from Javna, Brent Miller who had helped Phoebe with the Grimlock victims and one of the last ones was Claire Pryce, Prue's old boss that had worked with her at her old job. With these names stretched out before them they knew that they would have to do something. They needed to find out who was doing this since it was obviously a ploy to get their attention. It worked and now, they were ready to put all their efforts into finding whoever was doing this. To find this new threat they went with what they knew, they scryed. To make sure that the scrying worked, they got a powerful crystal and it seemed to do the trick. In time, the crystal dropped in the forest just outside the city. When they got together everything they would need, they went there. Leo and Paige orbed Phoebe and Piper there. When they arrived no one was there, but that didn't stop them. As they looked around, a sense came over them and all of a sudden they stopped looking because their gaze settled a tall blond woman that shocked them all.

"Well, if it isn't the mighty Charmed Ones, I'm impressed," she said.

"Who are you?" Piper asked, not trying to wait, at which the woman smiled.

"Of course you don't remember me, but you wouldn't, what you would recognize is my children, all the ones you have killed."

"What are you talking about; you still haven't told us who you are?" Piper said. It was at this time, that Leo, who had been silent since finding this woman standing there, became very pale and had a little bit of fear on his face.

"You're the Mother," he said out of the blue and they all looked to him. The woman looked to him and smiled a deep evil smile. The sisters were just standing there, confused.

"Who are you talking about, who is she?" Paige asked.

"You are the Mother?" Leo asked again, this time as if looking for confirmation. By the look on the woman's face, everyone there knew that this look was all the confirmation they needed.

"Leo, who is this, what is the Mother?" Piper asked, getting a little exasperated.

"Well, go ahead my dear whitelighter, tell them you I am," she said in a very slinky voice.

"The Mother is a demon, in fact, she is where all other demons come from," Leo explained and they all seemed very shocked and taken back.

"Are you telling me, she is the mother of all demons, is there even such a thing?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh, there is such a thing and here I am and I have to say, I'm a little angry with how many of my children that you have dispatched."

"Hey, it's our job, no hard feelings," Paige said.

"Oh, there are hard feelings and there always will be," she seethed.

"Is that why you're killing those we've saved, you're angry," Piper said.

"Insanely angry as it is and yes, I am the one killing those people, you undo my work through my children, I'll undo yours."

"We're going to stop you," Piper said and that was when she laughed out loud.

"That's good, please, you really think that you can stop me, I, who commanded armies thousands of years before you were born," she said and then when they stared challenging at her she stared back at them, "I suppose you're going to need some proof." Right after she said that, without warning and even though they tried to defend themselves, an energy wave hit them and they were thrown back with such force that they blew past some of the walls. Piper was the first one who recovered and she went to make sure her sisters and husband was okay. Leo was alright of course and as she was coming at them, he got to all of them and managed to orb them out of there. They got back to the house and Leo immediately healed all three of them. When they were all back on their feet they had to find out what to do. This was the time Leo took to explain to the Charmed Ones about the Mother. Apparently, her name was Desdemona and she was indeed the mother of all demons. It was millennia ago that she, wanting to tip the balance between good and evil, used her own blood to shape into what we know as demons. After that, they multiplied to the numbers there were today. Upon hearing this, the Charmed Ones wondered how they could defeat someone such as she. Leo went to the Elders but they just told them what they already knew. They couldn't beat her; she was too old and powerful. However, they did say there could be a way to get rid of her and not have to kill her. When Leo had asked how, the Elders had said that the answer was in the Book of Shadows. So, when Leo came back and they heard all of this, they went immediately to the book. They flipped through it and tried to see if anything would pop out at them which eventually did. A certain page they turned to had an entrapment spell that looked pretty complicated to put together. They knew they had to do it and the sooner the better. So, with all the information at their disposal, they got ready.

Desdemona, after dealing with the Charmed Ones, knew she could use others to help her finish them once and for all. So, she went to the Underworld and called her demon children to her. They gathered to her to bow before her.

"We are ready to do whatever you ask of us," the head demon said and Desdemona was pleased. With their help, she would finally have her revenge.

As it turned out, the Charmed Ones were right. Gathering the things for the spell did take a lot of time. They had everything but as it turned out, it took more time than they would have liked because the demons arrived before they were completely ready. When they saw them, they had to dodge to get out of the way of the fireballs that were thrown at them. There were about a dozen of them and they all went on the offensive. Piper and the others managed to take down a few of them but more kept coming. As it was, it seemed that these demons were just the precursor to the bigger threat in the form of Desdemona. She came in from behind Piper who was attacking some demons and before Piper could stop her, she was thrown forward telekinetically. The others saw this and tried to help her but they were thrown aside easily by Desdemona.

"Please children, you have no idea what you're dealing with," she said as she attacked them again. As she attacked the Charmed Ones, Leo was free to get the rest of the things together that they would need for the spell. He mixed the herbs they had and the spell from the Book of Shadows was all that the sisters would have to say; if they had the time. Piper made sure she kept her eye on Leo because she knew that he would be getting the spell ingredients together. She knew when he was done because he made eye contact with her. They locked eyes and nodded at one another. Now it was Piper's job to get her sisters over to the cauldron sack. Desdemona saw what they were doing just as Leo threw the spell to Piper who had managed to gather her sisters. While her attention was averted, Leo threw the cauldron sack at her. It exploded at her and surprisingly blasted her backwards. She hit the wall hard and went down. That gave the Charmed Ones the right opportunity to read the spell. However, as they read, Desdemona, it seemed, wasn't going to go down too easily. She struck out just then and went at them, managing to hit them with an energy wave. They were thrown back but they recovered quickly. As it was, the more they got through the spell, the weaker she became. When they finally did manage to finish the spell a vortex opened up behind her and the energy from it caused her to fall to her knees. Even though she was weakened, it did not stop her or her anger.

"No!" she yelled, "you can't do this to me!" The sisters just stared at her and Piper sneered at her.

"The Hell we can't," she said and then their eyes locked as they both knew what was coming next. Piper raised her hands and summoned her power, blasting her backwards with such force that she entered the black void. When she was in, it closed and after it was over, the Charmed Ones looked to the demons that were left. Seeing that everything was indeed over the ones that were left, took that time to leave. After they were gone, they could all finally relax. As they looked around at the damage they all knew that they had dodged a bullet that could have been the end of them all. Luckily for them, it wasn't. They each had one another and they knew that, that was all they would need to face and defeat any threat that came their way.


End file.
